


Gone

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel's injured, and Leonard <i>needs</i> to fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

"Pavel, don’t speak." Leonard says, begs, as he cradles the dying boy in his arms. 

Pavel doesn’t cry, only lets out huffy breaths and reaches out a bloody hand. 

Speaking of blood, the dark liquid stains Pavel’s shirt and turns it from gold to red too fast. 

"Lyonya…" Pavel struggles to say. "I am sorry." 

Leonard shakes his head, and tears threaten to fall. “For what? Darlin,’ you didn’t do anything.” 

Pavel’s hand shakes as it settles on Leonard’s hand, which is trying to stop the blood. “For zis.” 

Leonard shakes his head. “Don’t say that. It isn’t your fault.” 

Pavel shakes his head, and closes his eyes, and Leonard tries not to cry. “I love you.” 

Pavel’s blue-green eyes open, and they met Leonard’s for a fraction of a second. 

It doesn’t need saying. Pavel loves Leonard. More than Leonard can love, with his broken and shattered heart. 

Leonard suddenly feels like he’s cheated the boy. Cheated him into thinking he could throw caution to the wind and love Pavel fully, after all that he’d gone through, he could wrap the boy up and just, fall in love. 

"I’m sorry." Leonard says, gripping his the boy’s hand. 

Pavel’s breathing, but it’s slow and unsteady. “For what?” 

Leonard closes his eyes. “For doing this. Making you think I could love you as much as you love me. I can’t.” He whispers the last part, and Pavel shakes his head. 

"Lyonya." He says, and tries to smile. "You already do." 

Pavel’s eyes go glassy, and the sounds of his breathing stops. 

There’s silent for a moment, until a sob breaks it.


End file.
